The advent of Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) since the mid 1980s has revolutionized molecular biology through vastly extending the capability to identify, manipulate, and reproduce DNA. Nowadays PCR is routinely practiced in the course of conducting scientific researches, clinical diagnostics, forensic identifications, and environmental studies. Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a template-directed polymerization reaction that provides a method for amplifying specific nucleic acids in vitro. PCR can produce a million to a billion fold copies of a DNA template in a single enzymatic reaction within a matter of minutes to hours, enabling researchers to determine the size and sequence of a target DNA.